450
Bathia attempts to lift the curse from Barnabas. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house of Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. And a father, determined to save his son from a curse, indulges in black magic himself to summon someone, anyone, who can make the son well again. Joshua Collins and Natalie du Prés are in the darkened foyer of Collinwood. The front door swings open, revealing the shadowy figure of a hooded old woman. The woman enters the house and says, "You have sent for me. But the man you have sent for me to seek... that man is already gone." Act I The old woman says there is no one under a curse in the house. But there is madness... a woman. Joshua and Natalie both insist that Barnabas Collins is locked in the tower room, and Joshua goes upstairs to verify it. The old woman tells Natalie that if she removes the curse, the man might die. Joshua finds Millicent in the tower room. She asks Joshua what he is doing in her room. Then she thanks Joshua for inviting her to the wedding, as if she had just arrived from New York. Joshua is heart-broken to see Millicent this way. Act II Joshua sees the puncture marks on Millicent's neck. Millicent continues on with her prattling. In the drawing room, the old woman tells Natalie that they are all in danger. Joshua comes downstairs after taking Millicent to her room and tells Natalie to go sit with her. The old woman tells Joshua the witch's power is very strong and warns Joshua that Barnabas will kill someone tonight if he is not stopped. She asks Joshua to bring Barnabas' portrait to her. Meanwhile, Barnabas is down by the docks of Collinsport realizing he can never go back after harming Millicent. Act III Joshua tells the old woman that his son is a vampire because of the curse. Natalie comes downstairs once Millicent is asleep. Joshua tells her he is afraid because Barnabas has gone into town and may kill again. The old woman calls to the portrait, "Barnabas, Barnabas Collins". At the docks, Barnabas hears the voice, but is then approached by a young prostitute. The old woman sends a candle's flame to lure Barnabas back. Barnabas is distracted by the voice and then sees the light floating on air. The old woman tells Joshua and Natalie that Barnabas has heard though she doesn't know if he will listen. Act IV Joshua has brought the old woman to the tower room to await the return of Barnabas. Barnabas enters the room. The old woman tells him she will fight whoever put the curse on Barnabas and orders him to say her name. After a touch by the woman, he is able to hoarsely cry "Angelique!" The old woman places a cross on the coffin to deny Barnabas sanctuary. She commands the spirit of Angelique to speak through Barnabas, and the spirit does, saying "You will die". Barnabas then attacks the old woman. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Natalie du Prés * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Nancy Barrett as Millicent Collins * Anita Bolster as Bathia Mapes * Rebecca Shaw as Prostitute (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * The character played by Anita Bolster is not named in the episode, except in the closing credits, where her name is given as Bathia Mapes. * There is a tape edit as Bathia begins to summon Barnabas. Story Bloopers and continuity errors External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 450 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 450 - Scary Godmother The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 450Category:Dark Shadows episodes